Tell Me Something
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: "I wish you wouldn't keep things from me," Padme started calmly, as they walked hand-in-hand. "I cannot share a burden with you that is rightfully mine..." he replied as way of reasoning, looking down at the brick-lined street forlorn. Maulidala story. - Maul's hiding something from Padme and she's desperate to find out what.


**A/N: Greetings reader(s)! After many rewrites and plot changes, I've finally come up with another Maulidala story for you. :)**

 **For now this is just going to be a one-shot, _but_ , if it is well-received (and I manage to carve out some time for it), I _may_ ('may' being the keyword here) turn it into a ****_collection_** **of one-shots (as I had previously intended to, until I stopped updating my stories ^^;), and go on from there.**

 **To be honest, the main reason I wanted to whip up another story for these two is because I'm really proud of the cover-art I was able to get the permission to use from '1Conchi' on Deviant Art dot com, and wanted to share it with the rest of you as soon as possible. I know it's just a picture, but isn't it amazing? :D**

 **Anyway, you Maulidala fans are wonderful, and I'm really happy that everyone has enjoyed reading my previous stories, as well as have been anticipating my future ones. Having you spectacular people beside me feels amazing, and I dedicate this story to all of you. :')  
**

 **To avoid confusion, this one-shot is an AU with an already established relationship. The story takes place on Naboo in Padme and Maul's shared apartment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Yellow eyes roamed over her body as dawn began to break.

Positioned directly across from her on the far side of the bed, was Maul. His gaze on her affectionate, if not, admiring.

Though her beauty was intoxicating, he dare exhibit nothing but abstinence while in her presence, even if it _did_ leave a small void in his chest. She meant the worlds to him, after all.

He brought a gentle hand up to her cheek to stroke it with his thumb, and her eyes fluttered open at the contact.

Though he had meant to touch her, he had not intended on waking her, and so felt ashamed that he had done so.

"Maul..?" she inquired softly, her voice coated with tiredness.

"Sleep dear one," he instructed, and pulled her close to kiss her once on the forehead. "I had not meant to wake you," pulling back from her, he began stroking her cheek once again.

She managed to give a tired smile just before he drew back from her and slipped out of bed.

"Wait," she requested, despite her fatigue, reaching a hand out and catching his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"A walk," he said shortly, letting her hand fall from his own, and shrugging on a tan robe that lay on the floor.

Gazing out at the Naboo sun, he marveled at the reflection of the two of them in the ornate pane glass door, before stepping out onto their porch.

"I'll come with you," she offered, getting out of bed, slipping her night robe over her gown, and following after him. She was a little surprised to hear no protest. He must've been deep in his thoughts.

After admiring the sunrise for a short while, the two of them headed down their cobblestone path, and took a stroll along one of Theed's many brick-lined streets, taking in the lucious sights of green fields in the distance, and the delightful fragrance of honeysuckle that was in the air.

"I wish you wouldn't keep things from me," Padme started calmly, as they walked hand-in-hand.

"I cannot share a burden with you that is rightfully mine..." he replied as way of reasoning, looking down at the brick-lined street forlorn.

"We're supposed to share each other's troubles and hardships," she reminded, gazing at him in a worried manner. "Isn't that what we promised we'd do?"

Maul sighed to himself, his broad shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Yes..." he groaned, not much liking her chastising.

"Then will you tell me? Please?" she tried one last time, her concern for him growing by the second.

"I had another nightmare," he admitted, turning his head away from her, and looking out in the distance.

"Of Sidious?"

"No."

"Then of who?"

His brow furrowed and his eyes became angry as the words slipped from his mouth.

"Of _you_ ,"

Padme swallowed uncomfortably.

"Of _losing_ you," he clarified.

At once, she felt a sharp tugging at her heart. It hurt whenever he worried for her. She knew how much pain it caused him, and how easily he could get carried away when it came to her well-being. In the past it had led to unnecessary fights and confrontations. Sometimes with other people.

"I'm right here," she assured him, grabbing hold of his arm and forcing him to stop. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I _promise_."

He looked down at her delicate hand holding his arm, and sighed.

"No, nothing physically, I'm certain," he agreed. "I'd never let it."

Padme's brows knit together, confused.

"Then...what _are_ you afraid of?"

"Forget it," he told her, shrugging out of her grip.

"No!" she grabbed him again and turned him around (though only because he put up little, to no fight, and was tired of brushing her off). The last thing he wanted to do was shut her out, but how could he tell her what was really the matter?

"Maul _please,_ talk to me. You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you, you know that."

He shook his head ruefully.

"For how long?"

And there it was; the question of _all_ questions. The top concern.

Padme was a little miffed at his doubting her faith, but she shrugged it off and pulled him in for an embrace.

"Forever," she whispered.

"Or however long it takes for you to grow tired of me," she pulled away from him, grinning.

Maul couldn't help but smile back at her.

Grow tired of being with an angel? He didn't think that was possible.

At once, he lifted her up in his arms, and kissed her.

She reciprocated just as quickly, and the both of them stayed like that for some time; lips on lips, and arms encircling the other, trying to hold on for however long they could.

When they finally parted, they each sighed a peaceful sigh, and pressed their foreheads to one another, getting lost in their eyes.

It was an easy thing to do; being swallowed up by the others' beauty.

But it was always a wonderful feeling.


End file.
